1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adaptors, and particularly to an adaptor for a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact flash (CF) card is a popular memory card developed by SanDisk in 1994 that uses flash memory to store data on a very small card. CF cards are capable of functioning as a hard disk in a computer system due to their large capacities. However, CF cards usually do not support a serial connection, thus CF cards, for example, may not be employed in a notebook computer only having a serial connection.